Break of Dawn
by SpeedsterGold
Summary: My name is Wally West, and I'm known by no one to be the fastest man alive. My goal: To save my city and protect its citizens. In people eyes I go under many names such as "the ghost of Central" or "the Streak", and the Lords are still running in my dust. But lately they have come closer and I'm afraid someday I won't be the one to cross the finish line.
1. Chapter 1 Before the Mast

**NOTE: The first part of this story (before the first chapter mark) is written back in May and the story has changed a bit since than in my mind but I hope you will like it.**

You think being a hero is stressful? Then try to be a hero with a new job, protect your city and always be careful not be seen by anyone in the same time.

Being born as a meta is the worst thing that could ever happen to you and keeping it, as a secret is even a harder pain. Not being able to tell anyone will drive you insane and figure out how to deal with your powers alone and people would wonder why you weren't. But that is how my life is. No one dare to help you because everyone is afraid. They are afraid of the Lords.

The Lords think powers are something that needs to be controlled and take advantage of and if you aren't willing to sign up by yourself, they will force you to do it.

Rapports about metas disappearing are not uncommon and your worst nightmare is to be the next one in line.

Being on your own is the worst part, not trusting anyone with your secret. It's just you vs the world.

My name is Wally West, and I'm known by no one to be the fastest man alive.

My goal: To save my city and protect its citizens. In people eyes I go under many names such as "the ghost of Central" or "the Streak", and the Lords are still running in my dust. But lately they have come closer and I'm afraid someday I won't be the one to cross the finish line.

Chapter 1:

Before the mask

Being the oldest had its better sides. You are allowed to come and go as you want and you have more freedom. But that meant more responsibility too. Granny except more from me, like helping her with the young kids and go buy things from the store to special equations. That what it feels like being a teen and growing up in an orphanage.

Normally you don't stay here more then a few months until some relatives find you or someone else decides to adopt you, but in my case there were no none. Central City's Orphanage was my home since I was three and my whole family died in a house fire at a family reunion. The only time the whole family came together for a nice weekend and a lightning strike burned the house to the ground. How I survived is a miracle, but unfortunate it left me with no one to take care of me. All I remember from that time is how Granny smiled at me when I first stepped inside the orphanages walls and how it became my home.

I never left the orphanage. Sure people talked about adopting me a few times, but it never became more then that. At the age of eleven I gave up the hope about being adopted and I celebrated my eighteenth birthday with Granny and kids still living in the orphanage. I moved out on my own the week after and I found an apartment not far from the collage I went to. I got a job at the police department, helping out with some small stuff to keep me on my feet until I finished collage and got a better job.

You could say my life sounds pretty normal for a kid who grow up at an orphanage and goes his last year at collage at only the age of nineteen, but all teens got their secrets even I and no one can know about it. If someone knew it would be a danger for both them and me. My secret is that I'm a meta-human since birth; my power just didn't develop until my teens. I woke up one day and everything around me went so slow. The kids playing outside seemed to run in snail speed and it's just like watching everything in slow motion. My whole body went into super-speed and I reacted much faster to thing. I had to learn to control my powers on my own and I knew showing then off was a bad idea.

You see, a team; we call them simply for the Lords, are powerful beings, both humans and aliens, who have sworn to protect the Earth from all sorts of threats. They were beloved and a sign of peace and order.

Everything to big for the cops, the Lords could handle. They put an end to bad guys such as the Joker, some crazy sociopath or Lex Luthor, who had hatred towards the Lords leader. The Lords even fought a mind-controlling gorilla and a zombie.

Back than, they didn't have a name like the Lords. Newspapers used names like "super-friends" or "the guardians". "The Lords" just became a name everyone grow to fear.

They were our hope, until the day when an unknown meta-human killed one of its members. They brought justice to their fallen friend in a horrible way and the Lords never became the same again. They rule the world with an iron fist and it became illegal to be a "free" meta-human, so all humans with meta-human abilities must be apprehended and registered by the Lords or they will face that same justice as they who were unlucky to end up in the Lord's rampage.

I want to put an end to people's fear and show them just that you got power doesn't mean you got to use them to gain more of it. That's just what the Lords do, using their power to control people and bring fear around them. They were once heroes and I still believe they are deep inside, someone just need to show them to let go of the past. What happened to their member, and probably friend too, but it was long ago and they need to let it go, they got their justice. Don't let the planet suffer from what some meta-human did over 15 years ago.

I wish someone was brave enough to tell them that, but accusing the Lords is as bad as being a meta-human. They got too much power and no heart. I wish I could be that person to tell them, but I got people I care about and they need me here. Even if the Lords doesn't kill me, who knows what they going to do to me when they got me in their territory. I got no chance against them on my own, and that's just what I am, I'm on my own with this…

Wallace West's log – August 18th

Dear Diary… ahh…Hello Dairy...? …S'up!

Don't think for a second I become some sort of teenage girl who has a diary hidden under my pillow. I saw a program about some cop that kept a log over all his work and I thought I would try it out because I have made up my mind! In the last week it's been three reports about caught meta-humans, the youngest being only 12 and I have had it enough! This can't continue. I won't allow it!

I have promised myself that in the end of next summer the Lords will be no more!

I just have to figure out a way to do it…

(Sigh…) I didn't know what I was thinking. How can I stand against the Lords alone? I will be Wally pie before even I get close to the tower they are known to be at, and who knows if they are even there? Some rumours said they got a new station in space and no way I can get to space by myself. Maybe I should just give up on this idea before I even start and do something stupid…

I sighed again and looked out the window. They could fly, shoot lasers from their eyes, walk through walls, create unbreakable light constructs and they're smart. All I could do is run fast.

Suddenly an explosion could be heard from inside the building and not soon after my apartment started to fill up with smoke so I evacuated and ran out on the street. My neighbours did the same and I could count every single one of them. We weren't many in my apartment building, me being the youngest except for a family living on the top floor with some kids, but I knew they weren't home for the moment as they were out of town.

My building weren't the only one being attacked. People from buildings close by also started to evacuate their homes, and that was than I saw the smoke. It looked like it came from downtown, a much popular place to live if you had kids. I ran toward the smoke and I could soon see the flames that already surrounded three buildings and busy fire fighters helping people out from the burning buildings. Everything seemed under control until one little girl, couldn't be more than four, started to scream for her mommy. She pointed towards the fire when a young man picked her up trying to comfort her, but the man looked as scared as the little girl.

I dashed into action, without thinking I grabbed a red cap and a red jacket from someone's backyard to protect my hair and arms from the flames and rushed into the burning building. I was going so fast I didn't even feel the heat from the fire once I was inside and found what I thought could be the young girl's mommy. We were outside again before she could even blink and realise what happened. One second she was inside and in the next she was outside hugging her daughter, unharmed. I watched them from a safe distance unseen and hoped they would be okay. They home was burning none stop while mine only was filed with smoke, if I was lucky and the smoke wasn't toxic I could return home the next day, but they wouldn't have the same luck.

It was than I got an idea. I had read somewhere if you could ran fast enough in a circle you could create a vacuum in the middle of it and vacuum equals no air, no air equals no fire. I only needed to be sure no one was in the house nor in my way. I started with clearing the area. Easier said than done, but by the look on the fire fighters' faces it seems like it was hopeless to kill the fire and I took my chance to look through all of the buildings. They were all empty, so I could begin moving the fire fighters out of the way. Three seconds later all fire fighters and people standing to close to the building now stood 170 feet away from the fire and I starter running.

I calculated I have to run close to 7 times the speed of sound to create a vacuum and I have never done anything like it before, but it's worth a try.

I began circling, but nothing happened. I ran even faster so I felt the jacket began rip into pieces by the high speed and could I smell burned shoes? My guessing I wasn't even close to mach 7, but the fire suddenly started to fade. Yes I did it, I thought until I realised a something like green box surrounded everything, shivers going down my spine. My luck I wasn't inside of the box so I took my chance to run away from all the action. My existence was gone, but not my cover. I fast running to fast for the naked eye to see, not even a high-speed camera would have been able to get a clear photo. The light source, which I guess came from the sky, could not see me from that angle, but I was lucky as the owner of the light is one of the Lords.

I came to a stop and to catch my breath. From where I was standing, the buildings were still covered by the green box and I did feel the smell of burned shoes because when I looked down my shoes was smoking and really hot. I had to find some water to make them stop smoking. I might not have been the one stopping the fire but I was the one saving the mommy from the fire. For me that's good enough for my first day and I could really get used to calling myself a hero.

The next day I was back in my apartment, the smoke wasn't toxic and nothing in my apartment was taken or damaged. I had just made some cereals when I turned the TV on to watch the news. Of cause yesterdays fire were the big topic, but the thing that came after almost got me to put the cereals down my throat. A blurry video showed red horizontal lines against the dark, smoky background and it was clear something or someone was creating the lines. Witnesses reported they had seen a red blur or something around the fire and it was superfast. They seemed grateful for there being someone out there helping people in need. I warmed my heart to hear and some even gave me a name. It was even " the Ghost" or "the Streak". I didn't like any of them, but it will work for now. I was just about to shut the TV off when they pronounced they got a comment from the Lords about the events in Central City.

Up on the screen came none other than the leader himself, Superman. He didn't seemed so pleased knowing somewhere down on Earth, someone ran around, thinking he could be a vigilantly. Superman said Central City now was a priority to find whoever this was and that wouldn't stop until they found him.

This is not good, I thought. Not good at all…

 **Please leave a review** , all respond is great but **please be nice.**

Note that English isn't my first language and I'm still learning. Help me with what I can do better if you want.

Respond means Chapter 2 and it will most likely be much shorter than this one. Busy weeks in front of me so update so soon as possible if you so like ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery

Chapter 2:

Recovery

I'm toast, I thought as I watched the latest news. The Lords had made a new base in Central after they found out a meta-human with suspected speed powers lived in the region. It has only been a week since the fire and I'm never been so afraid of the Lords in my entire life. Usually I could take a run in the forest a couple of miles from the city to stretch my legs, but with five Lords, which are able to fly that wouldn't be such a good idea. Even if I would be protected by the leaves, that are still holding strong on the trees the autumn is around the corner and the sixths member is a master in disguise. He could be sneaking up on me, without me even knowing it. I might be able to outrun him, but I know the Lords are smart and they wouldn't be attacking me alone. They will first find me, than assemble into a closer area and than send their fastest member to try to catch me. I might have the speed, but not the stamina to run forever. I need tons of calories everyday and have you ever tried to run and eat at the same time? Yeah, I know it's hard. Plus I get the worst hiccups when I do that. Running with hiccups is the worst pain in the neck you can imagine. Try that in 200mph and see if you think it is that easy after that.

They never take a break, not even for a second it seems. At work I can see at least two of them patrolling the streets from the sky. When they flew by the police department it felt like my heart almost stopped. My whole body is working in a high speed, so it's only natural that my heart would work as fast as I do. My resting pules is around 560 to 600 beats/min, don't even try to count when I'm out on a slow jog. The cool thing I found out I could do, I sort of can control my heart rate for a few moments to make it beat faster to trick people. It's a good thing I can do that, or try to explain to the nurse on the physical exams why the heart monitor say you have a heart rate similar to a tiny mouse than a human. I made up a trick to fool the machine so it can only read about 60 beats a minute. I speed up my heart so much that the machine can't count them all.

Having a heart working that fast and than feeling like you just had a minor heart attack, imagine my ease when they didn't stop to search through the house. Never would they guess a meta-human on the run, would be working for the city police.

Wallace West's log – August 30th

Under the short time they been here, I'm been able to study them a bit. Some of them are not so secretive with their information as others. I could at least find something on every single one of them to remember.

Start of with their unspoken leader:

Name: **Superman**. Secret identity: Unknown.

Home base: Metropolis. Species: Alien/Krypton.

Powers and skills: Flight, heat vision, freeze breath, super speed, super strength and X-ray vision to only mention a few.

He is the Lords' strongest member by far and he is known for not stopping until he gets what he wants.

Next in charge is the dark knight:

Name: **Batman**. Secret identity: Unknown.

Home base: Gothem. Species: Human

Powers and skills: No known superpowers. Master martial artist and above human strength and speed. Genius level intellect and master detective. He also uses a variety of equipment and weapons in battle. He uses a plane to fly if needed in long distances.

By far the smartest of the Lords and he is not to underestimate just because he is the only member without superpower abilities.

The third member is an amazon warrior:

Name: Wonder Woman Secret identity: Princess Diana

Home base: Themyscira Species: Amazon

Powers and skills: superhuman strength and agility, flight, highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and she uses indestructible bracelets and a golden lasso, which makes you tell the truth if you are caught in it.

The remaining members are: a Martian who can shape-shift and walk through walls. They call him the Martian Manhunter, scary name if you ask me.

Another one is woman with wings on her back, Hawkgirl I think it is. She uses a maze which can give away electric shocks. All I know about her is that she isn't from Earth.

The last remaining member is a human with a green power ring. He can create all sorts of things out of light from the ring and the constructs are almost indestructible, just like Wonder Woman's bracelets. He got the name Green Lantern. I get the green thing in the name, but not the lantern thing. He by the way was the one putting out the fire that night with one of his constructs.

The thing about the last member, Green Lantern or I will call him GL for short. He wasn't always a part of the Lords. Okay he joined them before the Lords became a thing, but before him there was another Green Lantern. I remember clearly stories Granny told us about the Lords before they became what they are today, that GL back than wasn't the same as now. That GL was a none-so-strict personality and he had brown hair and a pale skin colour, not like today's. The GL now has a darker skin colour and has black hair.

Granny told us the old GL disappeared after the seventh member died. She also told us she thought it was because he was sad that his friend had died.

What about the seventh member you might ask. The truth is I don't know anything about him, or her for that matter. I only know it was a speedster like me, nothing else.

After what happened so long ago, you don't talk about the speedster. The Lords erased everything about the hero, no one knows exactly why they did it. Just that they did. ¨

Was he so important for them they couldn't stand that he was gone, or was it to protect the hero's remaining family? Had they known they have had a superhero among them? So many questions unanswered. Was there even a single answer to any of the questions?

I can't run, but I can still walk. Sometimes walking is as good as running, even if it sometimes feels like you are stand still, when people are running by you. Walking down the streets of a too quiet city. Silence in a big city like Central is never good I though. I looked around and I actually found people around me. Two ladies sat by at a café, drinking coffee together. I guessed they were in their late 20s, maybe even early 30s. One had black hair, while the other one was a redhead like me. They seemed like an odd match of friends and neither was dressed like they were at work either. The lady with black hair wore glasses and she was strongly built like she used to hit the gym a few times a week.

I noticed the redhead wore a big jacket over her shoulder even if it still was warm from the late summer weather. It didn't look like she was freezing, but she kept the jacket on. As I walked by them I could see they were watching me from the corner of my eye. They were studding me for some reason; I could feel a small shiver go down my spine. Could that have been the Lords' female members? The both had the same hair colour as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl had, but why would they be here?

I turned around to take a quick look, but they were both gone. They had probable already left. I didn't think more about it. I had my own problems to think of.

I came closer to the main street. People were going home at this hour, to pick up their kids after school and some healthy kids are even walking home by themselves instead of letting their parents pick them up. Central city is good in that way. We have the healthiest city in the country compared to other cities like Coast city, Star city and Gothem. People here are walking instead of taking the car to work or school. It's nice to see people actually care some times. As I was waiting on my turn to cross the street, I could see some kids on the other side, waiting to cross in another direction. They got green light and headed toward the street. In just that moment they were halfway, the sound of a heavy pushed engine sounded from the kids' direction. The sound of the engine marked that it was going way to fast for what it could actually do and for the street's speed limit. Without and sign of stopping the car headed right towards the kids. It didn't look like it was slowing down and I wouldn't let what is about to happen to happen. Without even looking around to see if someone was watching, I rushed right over the street in a blink of an eye, getting the kids out of the way. In the process I hit the front of the car with my foot, probably twisted it in the process, but I didn't stop until the kids was safe by the sidewalk and until I could see my apartment building. While I ran I didn't feel the pain right away, but as soon as I tried to put any sort of pressure on it, all I could feel was pain. I quickly jumped on one leg inside. I may run fast, but jumping on one leg isn't my thing. Finally I was safe inside I could sit down on the couch to untie my shoe and take care of my injury. What I found wasn't pretty. My whole foot was twice its usually size and the whole thing started to turn blue. The bet thing I could think of was to put ice on it and try to sit still. It would heal in a couple of hours with some rest, but it wouldn't be at use for the rest of the day. Back to the TV I guess after I make this to a frozen package.

After about five minutes, my foot looked like it was a mini refrigerator and in the same time I found a frozen pizza in the fridge. I put it in the microwave when I heard a loud knock on the door. Slowly I got to the door in a funny looking walk, almost like a penguin with longer legs, trying not put to much pressure on the foot at the same time.

I opened the door and outside stood a tall man; he was almost a head higher than I am. He wasn't dressed like a cop, no more like a news reporter and he introduced himself as Clark Kent and he was here for a reportage about " the Central City meta-problem". He asked me if I had seen something suspicious lately, like a gust of wind appearing from nowhere or something like that. I answered him I hadn't. I didn't know what to say, anything I knew this person in front of me could he someone in disguise. I couldn't trust him. He looked around inside my apartment from where he stood in the doorway. He noticed my package to foot and I quickly said I had twisted my ankle and healthcare wasn't my good side. He said I should contact him if I see something out of the ordinary and he gave me a card with a phone number. I guessed he has already been at all my neighbour, because he continued upstairs with another door.

I looked at the card. He works for "The Daily Planet" in Metropolis. He sure was a long way from home I thought while I heard the bell from the microwave. The first pizza is ready! I hope I got at least five more, because one wouldn't be enough today.

While waiting for the sixth pizza to heat up, I zap around on the TV to see what's on. On one channel the showed a cartoon for adults with yellow skin. I zapped to the next only to find out they had made some old game I played in school had turned into a wide world sport. You throw five or more dies to get points and if you get all of them with the same side up you win the game, because you get so much points no one beat you. I stay on the channel because I felt there wasn't anything else to watch. I followed some European player, she looked like a good player. She was player three in this round and on her first turn she got five of six on the number three side. She only needed one more to win the game. I couldn't tell if it was luck or if she was that good with the dice. She could roll the last dice two more times or she wouldn't get any points at all. On the first try it was a six, good but not at the moment. On her last turn the dice started to spin on its corner. When it stopped everyone in the audience cheered for the dice was a three and the European was the new champion.

I was so into it I didn't hear the microwave was done, until a commercial showing some new tasty pizza on the TV and than I remembered my own. It was already cold, but I ate it anyways and got back to the couch. I watched TV some more before I fell asleep and I slept there the entire night.

Something made me wake up around five the next morning, if it was a sound from the TV, I don't know, but the first thing I did was to see how my foot had healed and it was looking good. The blue colour was all gone and I didn't feel anything when I stood up.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I made some breakfast instead while I listened to what the news had to say. I felt for pancakes so I made some batter in a few seconds and while I waited for the pan I turned to the TV. The first headline to come up on screen and I almost dropped batter on the floor.

"META-HUMANS FOUND IN CENTRAL LAST NIGHT" I read. I couldn't believe it. They showed pictures of the metas and I recognized them to be the little girl and the young man from the fire last week. They had to move until they could move back to their old home after the fire and I saw them move in just a couple of blocks from here. The girl was a friend to the family on the top floor in the house so I have seen her a lot lately.

The reporter said they both had fire-based powers, like the little girl could make things explode with just a touch. She didn't have control over it, so I guess she was the reason for the explosion here the same day as the fire. And for the young man, he turned to a human torch or a storm of fire when he got scared or angry. There was probably the reason for the fire. They said they knew each other, but they weren't related, he was only a friend to the girl's mum.

They were discovered last night, not long after that other reporter from Metropolis was here and they were now taking care of by the Lords. The Lords only comment was that they had seen something running at the direction of the found, but wasn't something they searched specific for. They also got an idea that the meta they searched for looks like. A man with red or light brown hair and a slim figure.

The pan was roaring and smoking by the lack of grease, but at the moment I couldn't concentrate on that. They had seen him yesterday and now innocent people were arrested because of me. Now you done it, Wally West. Maybe it's time I take more responsibility and get a mask…

Author's Note

I tried to get this up earlier, but I had much to do last week because I was going to Norway and I had things to do before that and the computer wasn't the first thing in mind right than. But for that I give you a longer chapter. I said last time the chapter would be shorter, but while I was in Norway I got an idea and I wrote it down and the chapter only got longer and longer but I knew how I wanted it to end and I only want to say this chapter is just a build up for the story and it will come more action soon.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this one and if there is anything you would like to see in a future chapter. You might give me some ideas ;)

And I forgot to say that in the last chapter, but I don't own any of the characters in the story if I don't come up if some OC in future chapters :P

Sorry for grammar and spelling. I found a lot in the last chapter and probably in this one too, but I'm only a human and I can make mistakes, so deal with it!

Until Next time:

I'm the Flash, speed is my game!


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Knight's City

Chapter 3:

The Dark Knight's City

I have never stood this long in front of a mirror, but I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. After what happened that night, I decided I needed to be smarter with what I do and what I don't. Helping people with no mask if from now on a big no no.

Who knew ordering a frictionless, light weighted and flexible suit was that easy. You could even get them in different colours. Yellow, purple, orange, yes even green. I took a colour I thought would fit me the best, what happens to be red. And now when I looked in the mirror I know I choose the right colour, but something was missing. I looked over and over again, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I changed out of the suit, which by the time what somewhere between 20th time I done it today. I stood only in my underwear, reaching down to pick up the suit from the floor. There I stood, half naked and a red bodysuit in my hands and didn't know what to do with it. I couldn't run around like that. Okay I had made some changes to it, like my mouth and nose weren't covered and the latest change was having covered eyes, instead of open like the mouth and nose. I decided it was best; consider I rather swallow a bug, than getting it in the eye at full speed. Okay not that I would like to swallow a bug in any way, but running blind is nothing I would like to do again. First time it happened I ran into a wall breaking a few ribs and my nose. No, I have learnt my lesson, never run with your eyes closed, that only results in broken body parts.

Another problem was which shoes should I use? The suit's feet aren't that much of protection against the ground and all the sharp things on the ground. It also would look ridicules if I took my own running shoes, they are to short and it reminds me of walking around in socks only. Shoes are also to easy to drop in high speed, I can remember how many times I come back home and realised I only got one shoe left. No it has to be boots and they need to go over my calves and be in another colour than red. Let see now what suits red the best? Green? No, than I would look like a running reversed Christmas tree. Blue? No too much like that super-dude I'm running from. Maybe yellow? Red and yellow suits fine together and I like yellow, so yellow it is. But the suit can't be red with only yellow at the feet, I need more colour to it. Okay I put some yellow around the arms too, and do I need a belt maybe? Actually a belt should be useful. It could have tiny pockets so I could have a small food resort, like some candy, snacks and other useful things like I have seen one of the Lords have. I made the quick changes and put the suit on again. It started to go smooth now, I could change in and out from the suit in only seconds and it didn't take much space when I fold it. The whole suit could fit in my backpack if I wanted it to.

I was satisfied with the changes, now it looks like a real superhero suit, but something was still missing. A logo maybe? Something to the head? Both my chest and head look sort of flat compared to the rest of the suit and I mean it when I say, I look cool and boring in the same time. But who would actually care how I look when I run? I run so fast most people don't even see me and they who do, only see the colour of the suit not the details. I like it…

Who was I kidding? The suit looked like something I had found in a trashcan and the boots would probably fly off before I even left the block, but at least it was something I could use until I could make something better. Now time for a test run, and not here in Central.

Like a said the suit with boots fitted in my backpack, so I took that, some food packages and left the building heading forward the woods at the edge of the city there I could put on the suit and try it out without someone seeing me. I took the bus since I don't own a car and to be true I don't even have a drivers licence. Why would I own a car by the way? Cars are so slow in my opinion and when it goes so much faster to run.

 **After a 20 minutes bus ride…**

I thought I never would get out of that bus. It smells like old cheese in there and an old woman in the back, sang along out loud to the music playing on the radio and lets say she didn't hit many of the notes. The bus driver seemed used to it, so I guess she does that everyday on the bus I guess.

Finally I was alone and I could do what I came for. Suit on and I was off. The boots didn't fly off and it was easy to move around. The Suit followed my moves like it was my skin, but in some places it wasn't as fit like I wanted it to be, but that is something for another day. Now lets take this baby for a test ride.

I ran. I ran out of the state and continued to the next running past the capital and ran trough some other cities. I was a long way from home, but I knew people from Central were safe at the moment. They had six super beings in the same city, and I'm not counting me in that. I believe it will still stand where I left it when I get back. But I wonder what the rest of the country look like. I'm been to Metropolis once, but I didn't stay for long and I have only run past Gotham. I have heard it's a creepy place at night and that is why Batman is dressed in black, since Gotham is his territory and I guess bats are sort of scary in the dark when most people are scared of it in bright daylight already.

Wait Batman is in Central right now and I'm never far from anything so I guess I could make Gotham a quick visit while I'm still not hungry. Lets see know, I'm most be close to Washington, so if I run east from here I should be in Gotham and back in Central before lunch.

When they say Gotham is a scary city they weren't kidding. Even in bright daylight the streets are empty and I can feel chills go down my spine and I have nothing to worry about. People can't see me, just the wind I create. I run around the city looking around to see how the "Dark Knight" works. It would be interesting to know if the city was like this before Batman was Batman or if the city became this after Batman started is work.

No a single person can't have that much of an impacted on a city, so Gotham much have been this scary for a much longer time. If this is where Batman comes from and he grew up in a city like this I'm not surprised he become what he is.

When I run I'm not 100% focused on what I do and sometimes I wish I was because as I past the national bank I must have tripped on something because I fell to the ground and as fast I slowed down something hard was rapped around my legs and hands and I couldn't move. Suddenly I was blinded and dragged away from the street and when I got my sight back I was hanging upside down in my feet and what seemed to be a young male in a domino mask stood in front of me. From what I could see he was much younger than me so he must be around 14-15. He didn't say anything just watched me from he was standing, leaning against a wall. I looked around and we were still outside because I could see sunlight around the corner. We were between some buildings, hidden from witnesses and any chance of someone passing by.

We stayed silence until I broke it. I asked him what time it was and at first he just looked at me like I was crazy, but he answered my question with 11am. I guess some more time passed in silence until it was his turn to break it. What he did surprised me; instead of asking a question like I did, he started to laugh. He couldn't stand up from all the laughter and he law down on the ground and I saw a chance in escaping. I was only tied with rope and with the help of my boots I created enough of friction against the rope to burn it. What I didn't think of was that I was hanging with my head downward, but it didn't hurt as much I thought. But my landing made to much noise and the attention from the boy was on me again. He wasn't laughing anymore and he ran at me instead. I was quick on my feet to fend off his attempt to catch me again. With my hand still tied behind my back, I couldn't defend myself in the same way, but what I could do was to dodge him. When I tried to make a run for it, he was lucky enough to get a grip around the rope while I started to run and I felt who he was dragged behind me as I ran. I ran out of Gotham before the boy let go of the rope and I stopped too.

I turned to look at the boy only to see how he tried to stop his shoes from smoking. This time it was my turn to laugh at him. He didn't like that idea as he turned to me with a metal stick in his hand, which he got from his belt.

"Dude it's no use try to fight me, you know I be out of here before you even can take a step forward me." I really didn't want to fight this guy, he looks like he knows what he is doing while I don't.

"Than you shouldn't have come here Meta! Batman doesn't want people like you in Gotham or any other place on Earth"

" I didn't know that and I only wanted to check the city out. I though no one would notice I even was here since I was going so fast."

" It's pretty impossible to miss a big lightning bolt grossing the whole country in all sort of directions. Haven't you noticed it yourself?"

"No what do you mean dude? Lightning bolt? Me? No way, that's awesome" Was I really creating static electricity when I run? Like a flash? Flash… That is it! That is what is missing from the suit. If I would put a lightning bolt on the chest and create something to the ears, it would look that much cooler. As I thought that, I could feel something was coming at me and I was able to dodge an attack by inches from impact. I span around heading west, forward Central. But instead of running home I stopped and headed back to Gotham to do something unexpected. The boy had turned his back to where I stood and I took my chance to tackle him, making us both fall to the ground and the rope around my hands loosened. I was free and able to use my whole body again. The boy was quick on his feet, ready to attack if necessary. All I did was to say we were even and he seemed to agree.

I headed back to Central, and my planned had worked, or plan, more like a something I came up with in the last second. The boy who attacked me is known as Robin, the boy wonder and he works closely with Batman while he was in Gotham. I had noticed he had an earpiece in his ear and he was probably in contact with Batman while we still were in Gotham. When I felt my hand got loose I took the earpiece out of his ear so quick as possible and he probably didn't even notice I done it yet. It hasn't been more than a few minutes since I got free from my capture and until I was heading back to Central so the Lords, or maybe just Batman, must be on their way to Gotham right now. If Batman travels alone he should arrive in Gotham in less than 25 minutes, but if they send Superman I would be able to see him in 45 seconds from now. I counted down from 45 in my head as I ran toward home. When 46 seconds had gone past I relaxed. Today I'm safe, but how long will that be?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Author's note**

 _I couldn't imagine how easy it would be to write 2000+ chapters to this story… I'm so proud of myself right now, but in the same time I could have done so much schoolwork in the same time :P_

 _Nah I'm only behind in Swedish, English, Math and Religion and I would say this count as English, so that's only three XD If I could get grades in fanfiction writing! XD_

 _But I guess you have to do the tasks the teacher gives you, so now I have to find a interesting person, a picture of that person and facts to talk about for 2 min…_

 _If only superheroes would count as a ready person to talk about._

 _Please leave a review, I'm grateful for all response and you can note spelling and grammar in your review, but make it in a positive way_ _J_

 _Sometimes I just write for hours and don't notice I may have put the letters in the wrong order or miss a letter, so names get misspelled. I'm talking about "Martin Manhunder"(or whatever I spelled it) from the last chapter(it's corrected now), but I'm glad someone of you guys noticed it and told me. I want to say thank you since I couldn't answer to that review ;)_

 _You guys make me so happy every morning when I wake up update my site and see someone have started to follow, favourite or reviewed on any of my two stories._

 _I even got the time to make a quick sketch on what I believe Wally's first homemade suit would look like. Please visit and search for Wally's first suit or the user Hikatwin to see what I think it looks like._

 _Like before, DC universe and its characters are not own by me._

 _Until next time take care and I will be back in a flash!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Past

**_Sorry for bad updating… Some things have happened since last time and I can say it hasn't been the best time for me, but I'm getting back up and I'm moving forward._**

 _Chapter 4_

 _The Past_

My visit to Gotham didn't go noticed from the Lords, I was wearing my normal clothes when I came out from the forest and I could see at least four members of the Lords in the sky. I was like I could feel their eyes on me the whole time, like they knew I wasn't just out on a hike. But they didn't seem to have any interest in me, as none of them made any attempted to get closer. I picked up my phone from my pocket to see watch time it was, 1:07pm great the next bus doesn't arrive until 18 more minutes… I guess jogging back to the apartment was my only and quickest option. Staying here would be an even greater nightmare if they in the sky decided to come down for a chat and there is still no sign of their bat-friend. He is sure lurking in the shadows or in his plane back to Gotham.

After jogging what felt like forever I finally got back to my apartment and when I opened the door, I noticed something wasn't right. Everything looked the same, but there was something ticking in the back of my head telling me to watch out. I first checked the kitchen; everything there seemed fine if you don't count the mountain of dishes everywhere, I seriously need to get a hold on myself. Leaving dishes, seriously Wally what are you? 16? It takes like two seconds to clean that up just do it right when you're done eating…

I left the kitchen to check all of the other rooms. I couldn't get the feeling out of my head that something wasn't right. I looked through my bedroom and last the living room, nothing there either. Maybe I'm just hungry or something. I went back to the kitchen and made a dozen toasts with cheese. While I waited for the toasts to get the right colour I couldn't help the feeling that something wasn't right. It was still plenty of time to get to work and I have nothing to catch up with, so the strange feeling was very unpleasant.

Even after all those toasts I couldn't help to think of what was wrong. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and it was when I looked in the mirror I noticed a red mark just beside my left shoulder. I touched it and it hurts, but I couldn't remember any bug bites or something I could have done to get the skin that irritated, and even if it was a bite or anything like that, my powers would have taken care of it long ago. That dark knight sidekick most have given it to me on our last impacted, and if he did I must give him credit for it, he had fast relaxes for a guy without powers.

I pushed a little more on the brush and I actually feel something just under the skin, something hard like metal of some sort. Whatever it was, I removed it fast and made sure it wasn't something that could track my location. It didn't look like it, more like a capsule with something in it, and it wasn't made of metal or look like having any tech inside of it. If it were meant to inject me with something toxic, it would be long gone by now thanks to my metabolism, even if it had a slow working process.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wally's log – October 25th

A reminder until next time I decide to trust my guts. Not trust your guts Wally… Whatever was inside that thing, it is still inside my body, because every time I'm outside of my house, I can see a member of the Lords whatever I go. They don't know I'm the one they are looking for, I make sure to stay around as many people as possible at any given time, I think they are to afraid to scare me away if not their fastest member is around. I can only guess how far I could get with a couple of seconds head start.

The few times I'm have been forced to leave the safety of my location, and rush into action to save someone, but the Lords have always been close to my location and tried to catch me. I have only been able to shake them off so far, but I'm running out of tricks to escape and if it wasn't for the fact Superman wasn't there right than, I would have been caught long ago by those guys.

Why they don't come get me while I'm home is still a mystery, my only guess to that is that they can't find my at some locations, like when I'm around computers and TVs. I think they give out some signals that disturbs whatever is inside of me. I will thank my toaster for that one, if that is correct, but so far so good. My only problem is now only to get those things out...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _( I tried to keep this story one-sided and not change the P.O.V but I don't know how I will continue from this point so I decided to change the view for a moment and keep the story going)_**

 _Lords' headquarter, Lords' P.O.V_

These meetings are getting out of hands and just because some brat in Central City decided to step forward and try to be a hero. I must admit that I'm impressed by the brat's bravery to try to be a hero in a world like this, but his luck has started to run out in the sand, just last week we managed to mark him with a tracking-device so we could track his movements, but his abilities are messing with the microchip's sender and we aren't able to track him when his in contact or close to devices that uses signals to communicate, like sell phones and tablets. He is different from we could have guessed, he has the same powers as our late comrade, but he is able to work around us in a way we never thought was possible.

It has only been luck the times he got out of reach of any sort of signal for a second or two so we have been able track his location. He has been able to get a way all of the times, but we have a plan until next time he decides to show up and the next time he won't get away. We are sure he has figure out we are able to track him and that he is safe as long as he stays in contact with a sell phone, but as long as he doesn't rip out his bones from his body we will always be able to find him when he isn't or when we are able to update the system to work around the interruption and find the tracker. Our new tracking-microchip is programmed to go straight to the bone when it get injected into the body and spread out through the body to give it a better chance to locate. If one goes offline there is always at least ten more that are still online. They are theoretically impossible to remove without complicated surgery and we were able to inject the most wanted man on the Earth with is, even if it doesn't work perfectly as we would like, but there is always room for improvements.

Our latest meeting we discussed if we would make him look for us or we for him. Either way needs to work in our advantage, as we can't let this go on for much longer. It has already been two months since his first appearance and what we have found out, he must have gained his powers either at birth or later, and through our studies we guess he hasn't fully discovered his true potential yet, or else he wouldn't use the bridge every time he wish to cross the water. My guess is that he doesn't know that with the speed he has, he can run atop of the water just like it was solid ground. Guess we know more about speedsters than he do and we can use that against him.

We know all this after experience from when we first started as a team, before the tragedy and before people started to call us the "Lords". Our seventh member was a speedster called "the Flash" and he was the heart of our team, he would always lighten up the mode after a rough battle and he was the one you always could talk to if you wanted. After working with him for years we knew how to work with a speedster and what he could do and not do. For example, a speedster can run on any solid material and at any angle with the right speed. Flash could run up vertical walls and even run on water so long as he didn't slow down or stopped while he was doing it. He had also started to develop a new trick to run through objects, like walls, by vibrating his molecules the right way to let him pass through. He never mastered it before he was gone, but under his training to master it he only made the things he tried on to explode, hurting himself I the process. But that is another thing about speedsters that they can heal themselves as fast as they can run. Thanks to their metabolism, a broken leg could be healed in a couple of hours and any sort of poison would have had little or none effect on him. But we also knew that his metabolism was his greatest weakness at the same time. He couldn't go with an empty stomach for long and with an accelerated metabolism like his, it meant just a few hours. Keep him running and hours could turn into just minutes and without being able to restore his energy, he was down to the count.

Flash was from Central city too, where he had a wife and I think he was about to start his own family as he spent more and more time at home with his wife. He was actually the only one to have someone to go home to. The rest of us lived at the headquarters and didn't speak that highly about just that part of life. We didn't have much of a personal life like Flash, we each have a secret identity to hide behind but none of us used it very much. Sure some had jobs back in their home cities, but we who don't just stay like we are.

And on that fateful day that everything changed…

Flash left early to get ready for a family reunion and he didn't wanted to show up late as he used to do. He made sure Central City was safe and he had even asked us to keep an eye on the city just to be extra safe, so he didn't have to leave the reunion like he always did.

Everything went well and nothing out of the ordinary happened, Central City is known to be one of the safest places on Earth with Flash protecting it. Flash didn't have the most powerful enemies, like Batman's Joker or Lex Luthor from Metropolis, but even the Flash villains could put up a fight if they just wanted to. They often underestimated Flash power, true he wasn't as strong as Superman or could fly like we other could, but he found his own way to get around thing. With enough speed even a light punch break someone's jaw and when you could run faster

But that night it wasn't the Flash villains that were the problem. Our radar picked up some sonic waves coming from the ocean. That could only be created by someone, or something breaking the sound barrier close to the water surface, and jets aren't allowed to fly that close to the water with the risk of colliding with a ship. That left the Flash as the only possible explanation, but when we contacted him on his phone he wasn't even close to the ocean or even running. He was safe with his family and we didn't want to ruin his reunion so didn't tell him about our discovery. It's not like we didn't have any experience with speedsters and we knew we could handle it without Flash's help.

It was because of that we lost him…

The other speedster attacked him at the reunion, unable to protect himself without the use of his powers and still keep his secret. The speedster, we called him the Reversed, as he wore a suit just like Flash's but instead of red and yellow, it was yellow and red. Reverse Flash took Flash to the outside of the city, where he was able to get loose and a chase over the world began. We could only keep track on them by watching Flash's position on a screen, unable to help or communicate with him. Not even at Superman's top speed was he close to catching up with them. They had surpassed Flash's normal speed limit long ago and Superman may be fast but he was nothing compared to Flash when it came to speed.

We did all we could to help him, we tried to limit their way by stopping them from crossing the ocean, but it was no use as they ran circles around us.

We lost track of them when they headed for their seventh lap around the world and what we could see their last known position was where it all started, in Central City.

The whole team got to Central as fast as they could to try to help find Flash and his reverse, but the whole city was like a battlefield. Cars were on their roofs and the ground looked like some incredible force had ripped it up.

The whole city had a magnetic feeling to it and it pulled us closer to middle, just like we were pieces of metal and whatever was in the middle was the magnet.

We soon found out Flash was the magnet, he and his reverse were running, chasing each other and it didn't look like neither of them could stop.

All we could do was watch as our comrade and friend did everything on his own, the magnet pulled us closer, but at the same time we were pushed way making it impossible for us to do anything. We watch them dig themselves deeper into the ground ripping the ground with them as they ran. From the looks of it, they were creating what looked like a tornado from the ground and we could see the static electricity they created with they bodies. Just than lightning stroked right in the middle of them creating a supersonic shock wave, pushing everything close to it back. The building closest to the impact collapsed, covering everything in dust and smoke.

When the smoke finally settle and we were able to see, we wish it hadn't. Where the speedsters once were, there were now a big crater and no sign of any of the Flashes.

We searched everywhere for our Flash, but we found nothing, only the ring Flash carries on his finger and store his suit within and we believed the worst had happened to our comrade.

Flash was the one keeping us together, and when he was gone we fell apart. We kept on doing what we always done, but we never realised how much Flash death have infected us. We went rough without even realise it. We took down every meta-human we could found and we didn't notice how the people of Earth started fearing us.

Back to your current meeting, we were deciding our next move to catch this Flash imposter.

\- "What should we do next? This has gone far enough and we can't let this go on for much longer. He should have been taken care of long ago."

\- "You're right, but how are we going to find him? We already got him mark, but it's not working. We still can't pin point his location."

\- "We have to try harder, or at least try to find out who this imposter is. Have we thought about the fact that this meta may be related to our Flash? We all know the meta-gen is genetic, is it possible Flash still has any relatives alive? Maybe one who didn't make it to the reunion?"

\- "Negative, everyone died thanks to the fire the Reversed trapped them inside and Flash gained his powers by an accident in his 20s, and even if there would be someone out there who survived the fire, Flash must have been its father and as we all know Flash never got the chance to be a father…"

We all remembered. On the same day as Flash died, the day of the reunion of the West family, Flash was married to Iris West so he was apart of that family in that way.

The Reverse Flash made sure no one at the reunion could leave the house and when he and Flash started their chase a fire broke out close to the house lighting everything close to it on fire, including the main house where everyone was. The fire department never made it in time to get anyone out alive.

Later reports shows that a single survivor could be found, a three-year-old named Wallace West, he was found sleeping in one of the smaller houses which wasn't connected to the big house, there by safe from the fire. He was taken to Central City Orphanage after the fire and nothing more was heard about him since.

\- "What about that boy who was the only survivor? He was related to Flash, even if it's just through marriage. He was Iris' nephew right, and he was three at the time of the fire so that would make him 18-19 today."

\- "Huh…" after some searching, all information about the survivor came up on the big screen. "His name is Wallace West, he is 19 years old and still resident inside of Central City. He works as a mechanic for the police and his hobbies are origination and climbing.

\- It may be a long shot, but I think it's time for us to make a visit to Mr. West…

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author's Note**

…

…

…

I'm sorry for taking so long, but so many things have happened since last time and life hasn't been so great as I would like… It all started when my beloved cat just disappeared one day without warning and a few days later I accidently broke a classmates phone so I had to repair it. A few weeks later I broke my own phone too so I need to buy a new one and my cat still hasn't returned home to me L

At the same time writing hasn't been my first priority when all this happened and when the lost of my cat(and best friend btw) happened I couldn't think of anything else.

At the same time I came to a writing block and I didn't know how to continue the story from where I where so I began reading other stories to get inspiration and I started to watch some anime and my obsession took over my life, because from the two anime I have been watching I found one character from each show and I couldn't stop looking for more info about them and watch the anime all over again until I felt satisfy. ( I never thought it was possible to watch over 600 episodes in just a week and that German and Japanese sounds so good together… XD)

 **But I hope the chapter was to your entertainment and please leave a review if you liked it and if you have any questions** **J**

 **Until next time, see you later!**


End file.
